One World Forever
The Set One Ender. Prologue Katie's eyes narrowed. In front of her was Ruinstone. She wondered how he got here, but this was no time for wondering. "What do you want!" Katie hissed. Ruinstone slowly edged in. "You need to save the lands." Katie's eyes narrowed. "The lands?" Ruinstone nodded, his eyes also narrowing. "The lands, the places where the dome, white lands, and black lands all are." He spat. "But I don't want to save it, I'm perfectly fine here!" Katie growled. "You don't understand Frost, if you don't help save the Lands they will be destroyed!" Ruinstone pleaded. Katie bit her lip. "How will they be destroyed?" Ruinstone took a deep breath. "This world and the small world of the Lands will colide, in a few days now. We need the controllers of fire and water to save us, if we don't both worlds with smash together and destroy everyone. Forever." Katie gasped. "But why!" "Because...Since we brought you to our Land the space between both worlds was mixed up, and the gravity was pulling us down ever since, we never knew until now. StarClan has told us we must get the two controllers to save us." Katie's mouth was wide open. How was she suppose to save the world? Chapter One Katie looked at Ruinstone. "But...Who is the fire controller?" She asked. "Saddie, she was orginally attacked going to the White Lands, she said it was her mother. But now she knows her destiny." Ruinstone looked to Katie sadly. "There's no backing down is there?" Katie bit her lip. Ruinstone shook his head. "Only if you want two worlds to be destroyed." He blinked hard. "Will you come back to the Lands?" Katie nodded slowly. "I am now Frost once again. And I will help save our worlds." She dipped her head. "Thank you Frost, we will be back at the dome now." He blinked. Frost couldn't back down now, once Ruinstone blinked they were at the dome, nobody was in there. "Where is everyone?" Frost looked around. Ruinstone flicked his tail to the outside, where the Field Of One Green was. Frost nodded and padded out of the dome, outside she saw many cats, in the front was Saddie, and they were looking at the blue sky. Frost looked up too. To her suprise she could see earth in the sky, it looked like the moon but it was colored, in the day we could see the earth that was light years away. Ruinstone was right, the earth would clash into the lands in only a few days. Frost ran up to the front where Saddie was. "Saddie!" She gasped. Saddie looked to her with her mouth gaping open. "Frost! You came back!" "Yeah, Ruinstone came to me. But the Lands and Earth are going to clash! This is not good..." Frost bit her lip, almost hard enough to make it bleed. Saddie looked up to the sky. "Only in a few days...What will we do?" Saddie looked back to Frost. Frost looked back at the dome. "We need to talk to Ruinstone." Saddie nodded. "It seems like the smartest idea." The two ran back to the dome, leaving the Council staring at Earth in the sky. Saddie and Frost burst into the dome, the saw Ruinstone in the center. It looked like he was waiting for them, he sat perfectly straight, looking directly at the two. Frost ran to him with Saddie behind her. "Ruinstone!" Frost meowed. "What are we suppose to do? If the two planets crash into eachother theres no hope!" Ruinstone nodded slowly. "StarClan told me that you must each go into the pools. Frost in the white pool, Saddie in the black. Then swim as far as you can to the bottom, then you will find the secrets that you need." He dipped his head. Saddie looked to Frost with worry. Frost saw the worry glittering in her eyes and knew what they had to do. They had seperate and go to the Black and White Lands. Chapter Two Frost entered the Black Lands, she hoped there would be no cats there to attack her. She walked through the dark place, creatures crawling around. She had to grip the ground when she walked to keep from screaming. She finally found a faint glow in the distance, she knew that soon she would be at the center. And in the center there would be the White Pool. She finally saw a sliver of the pool and ran to it. Finally she was there. She clenched her teeth and knew she didn't have to breathe and she jumped it. The water was the perfect tempature. She could finally see the colors that she remembered from last time. Then a memory struck her. Light was killed when she in this pool, and she was blamed for the death of her. Frost started to swim up but stopped. No... ''She thought to herself. ''That was the past, don't go back... Frost then started swimming down, she looked up and could barely see the surface. She knew she was swimming down but it felt like she was still in the same place. How far was the bottom? She couldn't swim forever. It might take moons for all she knew, Ruinstone never told her about how long it would take. Then she saw a small rainbow colored entrance. Frost gasped and felt her paws hit the bottom. She could walk now, and she walked toward the rainbow colored entrance. She entered it and her eyes turned wide. Chapter Three Frost saw a pond, inside it had black and white, half and half in it. And there beside it was Saddie. Saddie looked up to Frost. "Lay your nose in the white side." She meowed quietly. Frost looked around, this was surely a magical place. They were fox leanghs underwater. This pressure to a normal cat would kill them. They couldn't feel a thing. The air was plentyful and Frost padded over to Saddie. She nodded and the two put their noses in the water. It felt warm and soft on her nose. Suddenly she was in a white area. There was nothing there, but her and Saddie. She might of mistaken it for the White Lands but there was nothing at all. A white she-cat padded up and dipped her head. We did the same, not knowing why. "Hello young cats, I know you wish to seak answers." She meowed. Saddie and Frost nodded. The white she-cat blinked. "You want to know about the crash and I have the answers." She meowed. "You each have powers, fire and water. Together you must mix those powers to stop the gravity pull. But to get the best angle you must go to the moon." Saddie gasped. "How!" The cat slowly faded. "No!" Frost cried. "Come back!" Saddie and Frost cried out frantically for the cat. She didn't come back and they awoke. Chapter Four Frost and Saddie went their seperate ways and swam back up to the surface. Frost was terrified. What was going to happen? Why did they have to be chosen to save the worlds? Frost shook her fur dry and padded back to the dome. At the dome she looked to Ruinstone, who was also wondering how they would get to the moon. "I got it!" He gasped, looking to Frost. "Even though my teleportation powers cannot reach the moon I think I can teleport you into space tomorrow. When the Earth is closest to the Lands the moon will not be so far away. Only in a few short minutes you'll be there." Frost sighed. "How though? In space how will we breathe and move?" Frost blinked up to him. Ruinstone bit his lip and then his eyes brightened. "Saddie can use fire to make you move. And you know how water has oxygen in it right?" He looked to Frost. She nodded. "Then take the water away from the oxygen, and then you have three whole gases. Take the oxygen and go." He meowed/ "How?" Frost asked. Ruinstone grinned. "Taking the water from the oxygen is easy. Put some water in a bowl we will get you, it's the same material used to build the outer dome, clear material. Take the water from the oxygen and stick the bowl on your head. The material has power like the dome so it will fit your head and not let out the air." He said. "But how will I take the water away from the oxygen making the gases?" Frost meowed discouraged. "Believe in yourself. Saddie needs to do it to, if you don't do it the worlds will both come to an end Frost." His eyes were full of worry. Frost's eyes widened. There right in then Frost knew even how hard it was she needed to believe. If she didn't... The worlds would clash and everyone would die. Chapter Five Saddie looked to the two bowls with the water full to the rim in them. Frost took a deep breath. "I don't think I can do it." Saddie looked to Frost. "You have to if we're gonna get to the moon. Im still scared about the fire thing." "I guess your right. I need to believe in myself but it's so hard, just knowing that if I don't everyone will perish..." Frost swallowed. Saddie looked back to the bowls. Frost bit her lip and moved her paws. Nothing. She tried again. Nothing. "This is so hard!" She spat in hatred. Saddie laid her tail on Frost's shoulder and Frost looked up. "Don't worry Frost, calm down and take deep breaths. Being calm is good for an open mind." Saddie meowed. Frost nodded slowly and closed her eyes. She let her mind go blank and thought about water. She looked to the bowls the stared the the water. Frost kept staring at it. Saddie gasped. "It's moving!" Frost closed her eyes and thought about seperating the air and the water. Suddenly she coudln't see the water, and there was air in the container. Chapter Six "You did it!" Saddie exclaimed and quickly stuck her head in the bowl. Frost did the same and felt the cool air wrap around her head, the bowl fitting around her. She blinked. "Whoa! It fits!" She grinned. Saddie nodded. "Our voices echo kinda," She laughed. "C'mon, let's get to the dome so we can tell Ruinstone!" Frost meowed and ran to the dome. Saddie followed her tail waving around. Frost looked up to Ruinstone with the bowl fitted on her head. "Looks like you did it Frost." He nodded slowly. Frost grinned widely. "Yes! And now we're ready to go into space!" "Good." Ruinstone meowed. Saddie looked to Frost. They each smiled. "Do what-" Frost started but... Ruinstone blinked and they were in space. Chapter Seven Frost looked around. It was pure black but now she could see the Earth. It was huge! Every color shined in the sunlight, from the sun that was still long long away from them. Frost could see dots of stars, they were still so small. She knew that the stars weren't even close to them though. "You ready?" Frost heard her voice, but it was slightly muffled. Saddie looked to her and nodded, waving her paws to try to get closer since she was floating a bit off. Frost clung onto Saddie's back, which she didn't mind since she could hardly feel any weight. Saddie bit her lip and winced, trying to move with fire power coming from her paws. No fire. "I don't know what to do!" She gasped. Frost bit her lip and knew she blanked her mind and thought about the water. But there was nothing in front of Saddie for her to think about. Frost shook her head then something came to her. "Think about the sun, think about fire, anything that creates smoke and heat!" She ordered. Saddie nodded and closed her eyes. Frost hoped she was thinking about fire. Then right before her eyes Saddie's paw shot out a blast of fire. And they started to zoom off. Chapter Eight Frost clung onto Saddie, the were zooming fast and Frost made sure she didn't put her paws near the fire. Finally they crashed into rock. Frost looked up, luckily her bowl on her head didn't break. "You okay?" She asked Saddie. Saddie got to her paws. "Yeah, but what now?" Frost sighed and looked to her paws. "Mix our powers, what ever that means." "That cat in that dream made no sense." Saddie moaned. Now they were stuck. Frost sat down, she looked around remembering moons ago she was just a cat named Katie, roaming the forest. Now she had to save the two worlds with Saddie. Her eyes widened. "I got it!" She looked to Saddie. "Well what is it!" Saddie gasped. "Mixing our powers, I think it means shooting a stream of fire and water and putting them together!" Frost meowed frantically. Saddie looked confused. "Wouldn't the water just put out the fire?" She asked. Frost shrugged. "There's only one way to find out." Saddie sighed and put out her paw in the direction of the Earth. Frost did the same. They both closed their eyes and shot out a stream of water and fire. Then the two clashed and made a blue and red twirl. They both gasped. The mixture of red and blue shot to Earth and a big light glowed a purple light that blinded their eyes. Suddenly they were on Earth. Chapter Nine They were in the forest Frost came from. Saddie looked to her. "Did it work?" They suddenly felt a jerk and they plopped onto the ground. They both gasped. The Lands planet was in the sky and it kept getting bigger. "No!" Frost gasped. Saddie's eyes widened. "We didn't make it!" They both stared at the planet, it kept getting bigger. They're eyes went wide as they prepared for impact. There was screams in the distance, probably from other cats and two-legs. "This is the end!" Saddie cried. Frost looked to Saddie. "Thanks for being my friend." Frost closed her eyes. "Thanks to Frost, you changed my life forever." Saddie whispered. The two gripped the ground and shut their eyes. The wind blew like mad. Then a tree fell. But then a bright light exploded into the world, the light turned everything into light and it glowed. Frost and Saddie opened their eyes and they were shimmering into gold dust. Suddenly they were back at the Lands. Chapter Ten Frost looked around. The sun was shining in the sky, and the Earth wasn't. "W-we did it..." Saddie looked to the sky. Frost nodded and took off her helmet. "We...We saved the worlds." Saddie also took off her helmet. Ruinstone came bursting in with the whole council behind him. "You did it!" He cried out, as the cats circled Frost and Saddie. Frost grinned, she never felt so much pride in her life. "We did do it." Frost looked to Saddie. Saddie nodded with happiness. "It just took faith and hope. After we mixed our powers we saw a purple light and we appeared on Earth. Then we saw we were about to crash into The Lands. But then a bright light blinded us and we turned into gold dust. Finally we appeared here!" Saddie smiled with pride. Ruinstone dipped his head. "We praise the names Frost and Saddie. You guys have changed the lands forever." Frost smiled humbly and looked to the council. "Thank you for bringing me here." She meowed. Nicky's kits, Sun, Moon and Star looked to Frost smiling. Frost and Saddie looked to eachother and knew they had a truly happy future ahead of them. We finally made it. One World for me. Forever. The first Set in the One World Series is finished! Prepare for Set 2 soon! Category:Fan Fictions